


A Palace Without the Metaverse

by winternightlullaby



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Persona 5 Spoilers, Protective Akira, Spoilers Warnings Just in Case, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: A phone call from his estranged parents sends Akira reeling from past emotional turmoil. He just wanted to move on and live his life in Tokyo where he belonged with the one he loved, but the neglect and anger during the false allegations won’t give him any peace. Their unwanted visit to Tokyo is only agreed upon if Akira can bring someone with him to see them. And who better than his dear Futaba?





	1. A Palace Without the Metaverse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because a dream I had this week had my NOTP, so I got pissed off. Yep. I get great inspirations.

Akira was living his best life right now. Months ago when he was supposed to return home after the year in Tokyo, he had successfully convinced his friends to take him back to Leblanc where he belonged. His love for Futaba, for his friends, for his life in Tokyo overshadowed his previous life. He couldn't return to a home that did not love him as much as they did. His old friends turned their backs to him in his hometown. Evidence 'pointed' against him. They supposedly had an eyewitness after all. Extended family pretended he wasn't a part of the family to avoid the disgrace. His own parents sent him away and told him to behave himself and not get into anymore trouble like he had been a delinquent all his life. His own flesh and blood who he thought knew him best refused to comfort him during the false trial that stained his name. No one questioned the authorities and listened to his pleas of innocence. No one reached out to check up on him either while he was in Tokyo. Even his parents refused to send a message or anything. Why should he want to go back? After Shido's trial exonerated him, he didn't feel any sense of relief when he received countless emails and messages from his old friends about reconnecting. His family was ready to bring him back in and move on with a clean slate. Like it was so simple. Like they believed him all this time. He ignored it all. They wanted him to have a clean slate? Fine, he would do it on his own terms.

Even before the allegations, he didn't realize how much he hated his old life. Who knew that his punishment ended up liberating him?

Sojiro nearly dropped a mug he was cleaning when he saw Akira come back in with all of his luggage. One look was all he needed to know. He made a joke about charging him rent eventually before stepping out to take a call. Akira didn't mean to hear him through the attic window as he was resetting all of his things back in order.

"He's staying...yep, that's what I said," said Sojiro over the phone. He waited as he was spoken to and nodded. "The deal was a year, yes. Yes, I remembered you paying me. I'll give it back if it's that big of a deal."

He was already tired of the conversation, it seemed. He was even flabbergasted by whatever was said next.

"I can't kick him out, that's cruel even for me. The court said he had to complete a year of probation, that's technically where court authority stops. He finished the year as decided, they don't decide where he lives after. It wasn't included in the documents, therefore he can't be forced to return. That's on him and he wants to stay. You can take me to court for kidnapping, but it doesn't mean anything because he's old enough to make his own decisions." He was firm on this stance and refused to hear further. That's when Akira realized that he was talking with his parents.

"That's on you guys to convince him. He's a good kid. I see him like my own. He leaves if he wants to, not because you could convince me." With that, he hung up and went back inside Leblanc. Akira quickly acted as if he hadn't heard a thing, dusting off his shelf as Sojiro slowly walked upstairs. His look of conviction rooted Akira to the spot.

"You're more than welcome to stay. If you plan on leaving one day, you can. Just don't think of running off without saying goodbye." The older man seemed very adamant on that. Akira didn't think he was planning on leaving any time soon.

* * *

He didn't regret it. He started his third year at Shujin with Ryuji in his class this time. Makoto and Haru graduated and started working and taking classes for their career choices. He saw them often during the gang's regular meet ups a few times a month. Futaba started her first year with them in their uniform. It looked way better on her than expected and Akira was glad for it. Lots of guys looked Futaba's way, but quickly looked away when they felt the aura of someone ready to kill. The two would disappear to the roof to eat lunch and kiss without rumors spreading around.

Akira was home. He had his chosen family. He had Futaba. Even after he graduated, he wasn't thinking of leaving anytime soon. He was going to train under Sojiro and take over Leblanc one day. He will marry Futaba. They'd probably have at least five children with at least one of them named after a video game character. Maybe all five with one daughter named after her mother. The future was shaping and Akira was letting his dreams forge his path.

After a particularly stressful day with first round midterms ending, Akira landed on his back in bed. He didn't remember when he changed to loungewear, but he had and he was grateful for it now that he was fully in comfort mode. It was tough being top ten in class. Futaba made it seem flawless by her perfect score even though she would barely study. Damn photographic memory. But her valiant efforts in tutoring the group even in higher level subjects compared to her own managed to keep Ryuji out of the failing category. Akira would be sure to take her out on a great date later when he found energy again. He saved up plenty for her and could afford a fancy sushi date along with a shopping spree at Akihabara. And they could take Morgana to get some sushi. Morgana was curled sleepily in a corner of the bed and was intent on staying there unless he needed to move. Before Akira could drift into an after-school nap, his phone was going off. Morgana groaned.

"Why is there always a bother when we try to get some sleep around here?" he complained. Akira's exams stressed him out too. Akira had to agree. This happened almost every time.

He took a glance and frowned when he realized it wasn't any of his contacts.

It was a number he didn't recognize. Spam was his initial thought. But Futaba made an app on his phone that immediately directed spam calls or robo-solicitors to sex hotlines. This was an actual person trying to call him. Thinking nothing of it, he swiped to answer and held it up to his ear.

"Hello...?" he answered quietly. A muffled sob rang out from the other line, which he wasn't expecting. He froze when the other person finally spoke.

_"A-Akira..."_ a woman's voice whimpered out. He sat upright, feeling his heart drop to his stomach. He hadn't heard that voice in months.

"...Mom?" he replied tentatively. Beside him, Morgana stiffened. Why was she calling him? He hadn't spoken to her in a few months since they initially bothered him after staying. Every call he had with his parents ended in a fight, so he chose to not call back and blocked their numbers to keep their guilting texts and voicemails at bay. They probably had new phones to call him with.

His mother took a minute to compose herself._ "Hi, honey. Why haven't you called us? We miss you."_

His mouth tasted bitter. She was always like this, selectively forgetting why they weren't talking. Even as a kid, she would claim that she wouldn't remember hurting his feelings or made up excuses as to why she did something that upset him. When he announced that he wasn't returning home, she said she had no idea why he felt so bitter about his hometown that he wouldn't come back. He snapped back about the ass of a trial he had been forced through, but she said it was because they had evidence against him. She also claimed she always believed him, but that was just something she said to try to placate him to not be upset at her. She didn't like it when he was visibly upset because it got the neighbors talking.

"...because neither you nor Dad stopped trying to convince me to come back," he forced out, already seething. Her memories always needed a jog. He heard a quick intake of breath.

_"Akira, you're our only child. My boy. We didn't want you to never come home again."_ Her voice was shaky, like she was trying to convince herself rather than him. He scoffed.

"Sure felt like it. I never got a phone call, a letter, a text, nothing. Really felt the love there, Mom." How else do you show love other than abandonment? He should consider taking notes.

He heard her sigh in disappointment. _"Akira, please. We keep arguing about this-"_

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Once again, he had to tell her why they always argued and why he was always mad.

"Because you never said you believed me! You actually believed a stranger over your own son! You and Dad couldn't wait to get rid of me! I heard you the night before I left!" He hadn't told them that he knew because he just wanted to live his life rather than think about the past. His heart was racing, holding back frustrated tears as he remembered the night when he overheard his parents talking from the kitchen.

* * *

**-The Aftermath of the Court Decision-**

He had been dragging his feet over packing. He was supposed to be sleeping right now, which is what he told his parents. If they found out he hadn't finished packing, they would yell and belittle him again like they did when they brought him home from the courthouse. He still wasn't able to process that this is what he had been forced to do by the court. He couldn't imagine stuffing his life into a box and moving far away on his own with dozens of his friends, family and neighbors hating him. Yet here he was.

Quiet murmurs had reached his ears when he left his door open while packing things from the bathroom to his box.

"I can't believe he would hurt someone like that. He could've killed somebody! He should be grateful that the court just gave him probation and not jail." That was what his father said. Kazuma Kurusu was a renowned doctor in their small town. It was a huge blotch on the family's reputation when the supposed assault came to light. He knew his father was disappointed, but he never had been so vocal. Of course, when you think someone isn't watching, the full truth comes out.

When Akira had stepped into the doorway to listen further, he heard his mother, Aika, sighing.

"His impulsiveness comes from you, Kazuma. I just don't know why he butted into someone else's business."

His father was seething. "Who else does he get it from but you, Aika? You gossip all the time with the rest of those drama-loving women! How did it feel having it the other way around?" he bit back.

Aika scoffed. "Why should I be talked about over something I had no control over? What Akira did is affecting us too! My family won't even talk to me like I told him to do something! They refuse to believe that we had nothing to do with this!"

Kazuma sighed exasperatedly. He went to calm his wife down.

"He's going away in the morning. We'll all have time to heal as long as Akira behaves himself for the year."

Aika nearly wailed in disbelief. "'Behaves himself?' If he couldn't behave himself in a small place like this, what makes you think he won't run rampant with those city rats in Tokyo?"

He felt his heart crumble apart. It had already been stabbed and torn earlier from the cold stares from his old friends and the judging whispers he could hear behind his back. Did...did they really think of that from him? Hadn't he always been obedient? His grades were great. He tried helping others as much as he could without asking for much in return. Yet this one thing, out of complete character if they actually thought about it, shattered their image of him. They no longer saw him as their son. They already called him a criminal.

When morning came, Akira barely remembered saying goodbye to his parents. He hadn't cried, he didn't feel anything. He just felt empty and bitter. He went by himself to the train station and fell into a dreamless sleep as he waited to be taken to Tokyo.

During the first night after Sojiro left Leblanc, Akira turned on his pillow and wept soundlessly.

* * *

Aika was choking back sobs when he lost his temper, but froze suddenly when she heard what he had to say. He told her everything he had heard. Word for word. The words never left his memory so it was easy to repeat. She trembled.

_"Y-you heard..."_ No excuse to defend herself. No gaslighting him and claiming she never said that or that he heard wrong. That was a first. He never said anything on this caliber before. Akira's attitude had changed dramatically. He didn't stay silent anymore and spoke his mind freely. Tokyo had something to do with it, along with no-nonsense Sojiro and blunt Futaba. His experiences as a Phantom Thief did wonders. He sighed, feeling more exhausted than he had been during the exams.

"Yes, I heard. Don't call me back again, Mom. I'm sorry I yelled at you." He wasn't cruel. He was just tired. Physically, mentally and emotionally. He hung up while she was trying to stop him. With a few quick types, he blocked the number she used to call him.

Morgana hadn't moved during the whole conversation. When he finally stirred, Akira jolted.

"I'm sorry, Morgana. I shouldn't have yelled like that." The cat didn't seem bothered.

"With your past and the treatment you were given, can I really blame you?" he asked. He scratched behind his ear with a foot. "I'm gonna head downstairs and let you have some space."

He hopped off the bed and dashed down the attic. Akira sighed and lied back down, but bolted back upright again. Futaba's bug in the café. She didn't use it to spy on him anymore, but it was often used to call her over when dinner was ready. He cleared his throat.

"...Futaba? Were you listening?" he called out. No response from his phone. Maybe she hadn't heard? No, she got home around the same time he did and said she'd work on an emulator for old games that they could play together on the PC she helped build with him. Worried that he upset her, he immediately called her and was glad when she answered without a ring.

"Futaba?" he asked softly. She took a minute before she replied.

_"I-I'm sorry. Once I heard yelling, I took my headphones off."_ His heart went weak. So she had heard. He must've reminded her of the ugly accusations and insults from her family. He swore to never make her cry or upset like this when he spoke to Sojiro about his rules for dating Futaba. He broke his promise.

"I understand. I'm sorry for yelling," he apologized, ignoring his anger toward his parents and fretting over his love. She was heard humming in disapproval.

_"You weren't yelling at me, so you don't need to apologize. Are you okay?"_ she asked tentatively. He sighed, lying back in bed.

"Come over so we can talk. Think I need some cuddling after," he added. Cuddling with Futaba was more relaxing that a massage from Kawakami. He heard rustling in the background.

_"Coming!"_ she called out. She must've flown off her computer chair. He smirked, already feeling better.

"So suggestive," he teased. She hung up on him immediately.

* * *

He didn't have to wait long for her, but she took a little more time than when she would run over to eat with him. When he heard her clamoring up the stairs, he turned and saw her dumping a load of snacks on the table. He got up to greet her, but stopped when she turned to him with her arms open and a determined look in her eyes.

"Before you start, preemptive strike!" She charged and tackled him in a hug. He fell back into bed, nearly hitting the back of his head against the wall if he hadn't caught himself. He maneuvered them until he was lying appropriately in bed while she rested on top of him. Smiling softly, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed deeply in relief.

"Hmm..." he moaned, enjoying how she pressed against him intimately. There was always a joke in the group that Futaba's assets were nonexistent in the chest, but he didn't care. She was a perfect fit in his arms. She popped her head up after a minute.

"Recharge done?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. Need more." He flipped them over so he was on top of her, sliding down so he could rest his head against her chest. "We can talk while we cuddle."

She didn't seem to mind. "Okay!"

* * *

"Those insufferable NPCs!" The rage of Futaba was front and center in his room. She was pacing his room and shouting off about how much she disliked Akira's old friends and family.

"You're scaring my customers up there!" Sojiro scolded loudly. That was a lie and both of them knew it. The customers had left long ago. Akira sighed and ignored Sojiro.

"Yes, I know. Come back here and cuddle with me." He was glad that she was upset for him though. Now he could focus on receiving her attention rather than the attention of people he wished would let him move on. She returned to his arms and was pouting.

"I'll love you more than they ever will! I'm not going to let them take your happiness away!" she declared. She always said the right things that put his heart back together. He pressed a kiss against her temple as he patted her head.

"If you're by my side, then my happiness won't ever leave me." God, he loved this girl. Futaba and his romance rapidly developed in the past few months, but they hit obstacles here and there. She sighed in disappointment.

"I wish I could make you happier. I wish I wasn't such a fragile dunce in bed. If only I weren't such a freaking Boo when you look at me like that. You know what I mean," she murmured. They were teenagers. They had raging hormones. He could look at her in a way that got her hot and bothered. When they decided to take the next step in their relationship with proper protection, she tried to bite down her tears when it hurt. She wanted desperately to be one with him, but the pain was unreal. He had realized what he was doing and pulled out, but she was ashamed of herself. He didn't need her to give her body in that way to him to be happy. They had other ways and he wanted to make sure she was ready.

"You always make me happy, Futaba. We'll take our time and get there." She cried out in sorrow and clung onto him, pressing her lips against his before pulling away when he was about to enjoy it.

"I'm going to cuddle and kiss you extra from now on!" she decreed. He had no argument against that.

* * *

He told his friends in the group chat about the phone call and his phone erupted with rings from the messages springing on the screen. Pure, unadulterated rage from Ryuji and Ann, the group's blonde power couple. Disappointment from Yusuke who announced that he felt how distraught Akira was and would translate that into art. Sure. Pity and empathy from Haru and Makoto.

'You don't owe them shit!' texted Ryuji. 'I'll watch your back if they even think of comin' around here!'

Count on Ryuji to keep guard.

'Same! I can't believe they'd act like nothing happened! Idiots, EVERYTHING happened!' Ann's anger was reflective of everyone else's.

'I suggest laying low if you receive word of their arrival in Tokyo. I can only imagine underhanded tactics they'd use to convince you to return.' After his message, Yusuke included several studios Akira could use if he needed a hiding spot.

'If you feel harassed, I can speak to my sister about establishing a restraining order.' Thank you, Makoto.

'And I can help pay if you need assistance! It's the least I can do,' offered Haru. His friends would do more for him than his old ones. He wondered if they were friends or acquaintances. Looking back, he felt nothing for them when they shunned him.

Futaba was by his side as the group texted. She was very adamant on giving him as much love as she could and he wasn't about to reject any of it.

"We're your family now. And Sojiro too! I'm sure if you told him, he'd understand and want to keep you safe!" she added. A voice clearing had the two looking over at the stairs. Sojiro was looking plenty annoyed.

"I heard. And I just received a phone call from your dad about how he wants to drag you back and make your apologize for making your mom cry."

Futaba scoffed. "So when they do that, are they gonna apologize for making him cry?" she asked, pointing at Akira. He smiled warmly at her. She never failed to make him feel loved.

Sojiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Probably not. Lay low, will ya? They know where Leblanc is."

Futaba brightened. "Have him sleep in my room with me! That way they can't sneak up on him!"

That idea was way more alluring to Akira. Avoid his parents and spend time with Futaba. The best sort of situation. Sojiro glared.

"Absolutely not. We've got a couch. And if I hear any sort of walking up or down the stairs at night, you're both grounded!" he threatened. They put their head downs and mumbled that they understood.

Sojiro sighed. They were both good kids, but they were still kids to him. Akira was family to him just like Futaba was. That meant Sojiro would do whatever it took to keep Akira safe.

* * *

The next few days were relatively tense. Akira couldn't stay long in Leblanc after school since he was worried his parents would show up unannounced. The couch wasn't a bad spot to sleep in since Sojiro's was like having a second bed. Futaba hacked into their bank records to find out if any of them purchased a train ticket or anything like that to travel. But Akira didn't want her worrying over him because she got upset thinking about their cruelty. Instead, he made her play games with him, cuddle, and kiss in the kitchen while making dinner.

Their friends dropped by every so often to case the town and make sure there weren't any signs of his parents lurking around. Morgana made a joke that he wouldn't be surprised if his parents could be found in the Metaverse, but Akira was glad they could no longer check. Still, it was worrisome. But Akira didn't care. He'd fight tooth and nail to stay.

When he was helping out at Leblanc, his phone rang noisily. A number he didn't recognize. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Could it be...? Sojiro didn't bother to look up from his pour.

"Outside, kid. You know the rules."

Nodding, Akira walked out of the door and answered with his back against the window.

"Mom," he answered, fairly certain it was her. His dad knew better than to call because the two would have shouting matches in two seconds. At least with his mother, it was two minutes.

_"...honey, have you been well?"_ she asked. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as a headache slammed him between the eyes.

"I asked you not to call me anymore," he reminded from their last conversation.

She whimpered._ "I am your mother, Akira. You can't expect me to just be okay with never speaking to you again."_

He rolled his eyes. "Yet you expect me to be okay with just letting anything happen to me. But what is it that you want?" he asked, forcing himself to be the bigger person. Someone had to be.

_"We have a reservation for the hot springs inn in Asakusa. We have a room for you. It's during the holiday, so I hope it doesn't interfere with your schooling."_ She sounded hopeful, like this would automatically make him come see them. They had done this shit before. They would never ask him about what his plans were for summer breaks and force him to cancel and drop everything because they already bought tickets and rooms. The endless guilt trip would ensue if he wanted to stay home and he could never have time to himself because his parents lorded over his head that they took him on this vacation or that town.

"I'm not interested," he replied firmly. Aika sharply took a breath, exhaling slowly.

_"Akira, please. At least let us reconnect for a moment even if you don't intend on staying."_ And why would he pay the ticket to take the train and cab just for a tense, non-relaxing time at a luxurious hot spring he would have to abandon because he wanted to get away from his parents?

"I'm not coming. I know Dad. He'd find a way to put me to sleep and drag me back," he argued. Kazuma had the means to do so. You couldn't kidnap your own kid if both parents were on board and the kid was even just a year before adulthood. He was never physically abused and the emotional abuse could be pinned on the false allegations.

Despite herself, Aika giggled slightly. _"He won't. We promise. Feel free to bring someone with you if that's what it takes to have you here."_

Akira glared into the street. Ryuji? No, that's only if they intended on storming the place guns blazing. There was no way he wanted to be banned from the premises before he could take Futaba there for their future wedding night.

Yusuke? He'd scare them off with how weird he was, but again, odd behavior would lead to banishment.

All the girls would be intimidating, but he refused. He didn't want his parents thinking he was dating anyone other than Futaba.

Oh, Futaba. He couldn't subject her to...that. She'd fight back for him, absolutely, but he wouldn't want her on the receiving end of his father's temper. Oh no, he'd kill someone. Maybe his own father.

He should've just rejected his mother again. But he hated that deep inside himself, something missed his parents. Maybe it was for closure and understanding. He hated it.

He received a buzz from the text. Pulling his phone away from his ear, he saw a message from Futaba. Of course she already knew.

'I can come with you!' He could tell she was ready for a war. Nodding to himself, he held the phone back up to his ear. If it weren't for Futaba, he would've forced himself to let go and forget ever meeting with his parents, but she gave him the drive.

"...if you two promise and keep your word not to offend her, then I will consider coming. If she gets hurt by what you or Dad say, I'm leaving," he answered, not even bothering to mention who he was bringing.

Aika quickly read between the lines. _"'Her?' Akira, do you have a girlfriend?"_ she asked. Akira had crushes in school, but he never attempted to date anyone.

He sighed tiredly. He had no intentions of revealing Futaba to them to protect her, but she was willing to go on the front lines. "Yes, Mom. And I'm serious. If she wants to leave, I will leave with her."

Aika nodded quickly. _"Y-yes, of course. Thank you for coming, honey."_

He couldn't think of a reply. He grunted and hung up. Already, he was regretting this.

* * *

After finishing the evening shift and closing up Leblanc, Akira walked with Sojiro back to the man's home. He relayed his phone call with his mother to him, something Sojiro wasn't surprised to hear about.

"I figured they'd do as much. And of course Futaba wants in. She's been rarin' for a fight since the whole fiasco of the spring. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt, you hear?" Sojiro warned. Akira simply nodded. He wouldn't let her get hurt for him.

When they got home, Futaba was waiting for them. After a brief greeting, she pulled Akira into her room. She locked the door and faced him with determination.

Though he knew why, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Very forward of you," he commented lightly. Her response was to drum her hands on his chest in a fit. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her, glad when she reciprocated and wrapped her arms around him.

When she pulled away from the kiss, her eyes were still very determined.

"Alright, so the plan! I've decided that if they say something to really piss us off, I'm gonna declare that I'm pregnant or something to shock them so we can make our escape!" Akira was going to be shocked, not just his parents! If Sojiro heard, he'd kill him! At his incredulous look, Futaba showed him a chat between her and the girls. And who came up with that ridiculous idea? Fucking Ann.

"Futaba-chan," he pleaded, using the nickname only when he was begging her for something, "don't listen to Ann. Remember when she tried to give you advice from a romance magazine?"

She snorted. "You mean the one that said I should ice your balls and slap them?"

He shivered in fear. He was so lucky even she thought the idea was ridiculous. "Yes, that. Haven't we determined that Ann is terrible at advice like that?"

Ann meant well, but her ideas were always horrible. When they rejected the romance advice, she was so offended. Even now, she was spouting off other mic drops that had Haru and Makoto messaging as fast as they could to bury the advice.

Akira and Futaba sat on her bed, the latter cuddling up to his side.

"Am I embarrassing to introduce to your parents?" she asked quietly. He took a sharp breath in, surprised she even thought of that.

"Of course not. I'm proud to be in love with you and have you as mine. Just as I hope you are to have me. I want to protect you. My parents-" he heaved a sigh, "are a handful, to put it lightly. They are overbearing and weren't very loving growing up. They were always critical of what I did and I never felt any appreciation from them. They would only say that it was expected of me to do great things. When it came to girls, they kept trying to push whoever they already approved of. Girls who liked me for looks or for my potential. Never for me."

She grinned. "Am I their worst nightmare?"

He returned her grin in kind and patted her head. "My heaven is their worst nightmare."

She leaned into him in a hug, which he returned gratefully, but he snapped straight when he remembered what she had asked earlier.

"Wait a fucking minute. Did someone say you would be embarrassing to show off?" he asked, already growling. She froze, unsure if she should say exactly who said it in her class. It was a dumb argument and the stupid NPC was pissed off that she rejected him.

"Uh...s-someone...?" she murmured, trying to be as vague as possible. His face was completely blank. He pulled out his phone and dialed for Ryuji. She briefly panicked.

"W-what are you doing?!" she chirped, grabbing his arm. For once, he ignored her.

When the blonde cheerfully answered, the former leader's voice was the complete opposite.

"Ryuji, we're gonna beat some first years into shape," Akira deadpanned.

Ryuji didn't even ask why, accepting with no problems. "_Alright! Tomorrow?"_

Futaba was desperately shaking his arm. "Akira, no!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears.


	2. Twin Palaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting the parents isn't always easy, but when you've got a key item with you, you can do anything. Just don't make the key item cry or someone's ass is grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been finished with most of this chapter, but I had to clean it up and find where to break it. Please enjoy! I will be adding in another chapter after all to this.

The holiday was approaching and Akira hated it with a burning passion. The hot spring inn he called where they were meeting said that he and Futaba had a separate room from his parents. They'd dine together, but that was about it. He should be grateful for that, but a part of him hoped they wouldn't show up. Yukatas would be offered at the inn, so all they had to bring were extra clothes for the weekend.

Morgana was left at Haru's for the time being since the inn was strictly 'no animals allowed.' Sojiro saw them off in the morning, but he had to smirk at Akira's scowl. He really wasn't up for today. Even during breakfast, his smile hadn't faded when Futaba made them omelettes. His voice said he loved them, he ate like it was one of the best things ever, but his face said he was already done with today. Sojiro cleared his throat.

"Just keep things civil. And keep Futaba out of any harm without causing trouble yourself. Don't think I'm forgetting about what happened at your school," he added with a glare. At that, Akira smirked cockily.

"Was I wrong to do that?" he sneered with his glasses glinting mischievously in the light.

Sojiro grumbled. "Well, _no_, but that doesn't make you right either."

Because Futaba refused to tell him who dared to speak down on her, Akira chose to attack all of the first year boys in her class. She said a boy, but that was all she wanted to share. So what choice did he have? He didn't like them anyway, a bunch of them unwisely tried to hit on her despite her telling them she had a boyfriend.

Akira and Ryuji decided to treat the first years to a game of dodgeball during PE. His offer was so innocent that to any third party, it looked like a senpai encouraging a fun activity to bond with the kouhai. But Futaba knew better than to trust that devious smile. He had the appearance of boy-you-introduce-to-daddy but was actually sir-your-daughter-calls-me-daddy. And the results were brutal. Akira was smirking like Joker during the game and Futaba swore she could see Satanael smiling down on him. The boy Akira suspected, thanks to his nasty leers and an off-hand comment to Futaba, got one hell of a gut check. And he failed and had to be stretchered out while barely able to get a word out. Whoever laughed at the comment to her got similar punishments by Joker and Skull, the latter who was all too happy to follow his former leader's orders. Mishima had to hide under the bleachers out of fear even though he was on their side. Akira and Ryuji got a hell of a reprimand from a teacher, who called Ryuji's mom and Sojiro.

Sojiro shook his head. "Just don't get into any trouble. It's a hot spring. People go there to escape drama."

Akira rolled his eyes. "It's not like I wanted them to be there."

Futaba shook their entwined hands. "Think of it as a boss fight!"

"_Optional_ boss fight," he muttered. "It's not required."

She blinked innocently. "But you get stronger regardless, right?"

She got him there. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and felt calmer. He could do this with her.

Boarding the train, the two waved at Sojiro as the doors closed and he faded into the crowd as they pulled away.

* * *

The inn was beautiful, which wasn't a surprise. Their things were taken by staff when they got out of the taxi and Futaba hid behind him as they were escorted to their rooms.

"Have the Kurusu family checked in yet?" he asked, trying his best not to sound spiteful. Politely, the innkeeper shook her head.

"Not yet, sir. They won't be arriving until closer to evening. You and your guest are free to enjoy yourselves for the time being. Shall we call for you when they arrive?" asked the innkeeper. He nodded stiffly and bowed as she let them into their room and handed them the key.

"Your yukata will be on the beds. We prefer all of our guests to wear them to truly relax. Please let us know if there is anything else you need," she concluded, taking her leave. Akira not so gently shut their door and locked it for privacy.

"I should ask for sake and get drunk to get myself through this," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck to work out the irritation. Underaged drinking be damned. This was an emergency. Futaba clicked her tongue at him.

"Liquid courage isn't exactly courage. It just takes the filter off your language," she chided. He turned to snip back, but immediately lost all motivation to do so when he saw her pulling off her shirt.

"I wanna wear a yukata!" she announced, changing the subject. She grunted as her shirt got stuck halfway up her body. Curse fitted clothing. Ann's advice was stupid sometimes. "Help!"

Chuckling and in a better mood, he walked up to her from behind. Seizing the sides of her shirt, he pulled the rest of it off effortlessly and tossed it onto the bed. Her hair was wild from the ordeal and her plain green bra was in full view.

"Need me to take off more?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice sounding innocent and sweet. She put her hands on her hips, seeing through his mask.

"Haha, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Shoo! Go change!" she snapped, chasing him into the bathroom and tossing his yukata at him.

When he finally emerged in the spring green yukata, he saw her fumbling to tie hers.

"All done!" she cheered as she finished. She looked cute and elegant despite the yukata being plain. He approached her and gently cupped her face with both hands before planting a firm kiss on her lips.

She squeaked when his tongue ran across her lips, pulling away with a faint 'pop.' She sheepishly stared up at him. "Feeling extra romantic today?"

He grinned. "I'm in a beautiful place with my even more beautiful girlfriend. And..." his grin slipped off his face and looked dead, "we're gonna be going into a battle that requires a lot of patience that I don't have when it comes to this."

He became dead weight and took her down with him onto the bed, head on her lap. She stroked his hair with her thin fingers.

"We're going against twin palaces, huh?" she asked. He made a muffled noise of agreement. She giggled.

"You can do it! But if they really try to patch things up with you, you have to not push them away if you want them to change. That doesn't mean go have dinner with them every night, but whatever works at your pace," she added. He groaned.

"It's easier to stay pissed off at them, but you're right. I should at least accept the effort of them trying. Not like I'm going to just let them waltz back into my life," he muttered. His eyes hardened like steel. "But if they hurt you in any way, if they say something and I see you want to cry, deal's off. We're going straight back to Leblanc."

She nodded understandingly. "You should warn them though, it's not fair and makes you look like the bad guy if you just blow up without them understanding why."

He knew deep down that he should. It was mature. If he wanted to move on, with them or without them, he was going to make sure to give them as little ammo as possible to badmouth him at home without lying about the details. She kissed his head.

"Want to explore this palace a bit before the bosses show up?" she asked. "Or we can stay in this safe room to prepare for battle."

He grunted. What he wanted more was to spend all of his time with her, but the walk could help focus his mind. But before they went...

He slowly climbed up and pushed her onto the bed gently. Her mouth opened with surprise, covered when he grasped her cheeks and kissed her deeply with his tongue inside her mouth.

She moaned, cheeks reddening brighter than her hair. She grasped his yukata and let him play with her mouth before he pulled away with a look that sent warm jolts between her legs.

"I want you," he breathed, glancing down her body before meeting her eyes again. She shakily nodded, reaching down her yukata and spreading the folds apart to reveal her undergarments to him. Hooking his thumbs on either side, he reveled in her shivers as he pulled her underwear out of his way.

She saw stars brighter than treasure when he sunk down and used his mouth on her other lips. The sounds she made were heavenly in his ears along with her soft hands running through his hair as she was closing in on her peak. She closed her eyes, letting out soft moans as her body relaxed with each stroke of his tongue.

The buzz and shrill of his phone distracted her, delaying for just a second while she hit his shoulders repeatedly. She clenched up around his tongue.

"Akira, ph-phone!" she cried. He growled to himself. Nope, whoever was calling could wait. Or...

She looked mortified when he reached for his phone while still pleasuring her.

"Y-you're...ki-kidding-!" Was he seriously going to answer right now?!

But luckily he didn't, Futaba screaming his name as she came.

* * *

They laid in bed for a few minutes to catch their breath. He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm gonna see who called me outside," he murmured, adjusting his robe on modestly.

She groaned. "Leave me and never return," she replied, completely embarrassed at the thought of having to answer a call mid-coitus. He chuckled and moved off the bed.

Outside, he checked his phone and felt his mood tank when he saw that he was being called with his father's new phone. Well, he should expect it after blocking his mom's and only keeping his dad's after agreeing to meet with them. Praying for patience and strength, he called back.

_"Akira, we're almost there!"_ was his mother's first comment when she answered.

He nodded. "That's fine. I wanted to let you two know a couple things in advance."

He thought back to what Futaba said about warning them. To be petty meant going off without a moment's notice, but he didn't want to deal with the bitching he'd get later from his parents for not informing them. Even though he would back then and still be ignored, but he figured to do it again so the info was at least out there.

Aika seemed surprised, still not used to him being blunt. _"O-oh, alright."_

He took a deep breath, all concerns related to Futaba. "My girlfriend doesn't like physical contact. Please don't try anything like hug her when you first meet."

_"But its just a simple greeting!" _she whined. He wanted to sigh in annoyance. His mother always had a hard time accepting a 'no.'

"Mom, please. She doesn't like it. Just say hi to her. If she wants it, she'll let you know. You don't need to hug her to make her feel welcome." Futaba wouldn't like that and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Meeting his parents was already uncomfortable enough. He heard his father's voice next.

_"Akira, you really shouldn't baby her,"_ Kazuma muttered gruffly.

Akira twitched. Baby her? His ass. He was making sure they wouldn't push her buttons. Warn them now, go scorched earth if they keep doing it. They should be glad he was at the very least warning them. "I'm not babying her. I'm telling you what she's comfortable with and what she's not. I'm not telling you to treat her like she's something different. But she's been through a lot and I don't want her to be disrespected."

He cursed himself for the last word. Kazuma always felt slighted when someone so much as mentioned him being disrespectful. In his eyes, that person was treating him like a child.

_"I am _not_ disrespectful," _the older Kurusu voiced strongly.

Akira bit his tongue to keep his true reply in his throat. "...also, her name is Futaba."

At the change in topic, Kazuma's attention shifted.

_"Wakaba's daughter? Sojiro was close to her,"_ he commented as he remembered the exchanges with the man before they became unpleasant.

Akira was proud of how calm he was. "Yes. She's still hurting from her death."

_"It's already been years since she died."_ The way his father said that had him gripping his phone tightly. It sounded exasperated, like he couldn't _believe_ someone could still be grieving. He should know damn well that grief didn't have a timely expiration. That response alone had him tempted to hang up and leave the inn, but he chose to stick to his high-level patience and kindness.

"And she is still hurting," he repeated, trying not to sound condescending.

Kazuma grunted in his way of understanding. "_...I see. Fine. And Akira, your mother is still hurting from the time you yelled at her and that was more recent. Have you apologized?"_

The abrupt change in subject had him taken aback. "I did. She was there," he remembered. Aika was silent on the other line.

Kazuma continued. "_She said you didn't._"

Holy shit, she was fucking lying?! "What? I did," he repeated firmly. Of course, the change in tone wasn't appreciated.

_"Akira, you're talking back,"_ his father accused. Again, he was the one with the attitude when they come in with false accusations. It was hard not to be annoyed.

"I'm explaining. I apologized before I hung up," he remembered. It was then when Aika spoke up softly.

_"I...don't remember. I don't think you did,"_ she answered. Oh, he knew that tone of hers. It meant she wanted an 'official' apology.

"Mom, if you don't remember me apologizing to you, then why didn't you ask me when you called to tell me about this visit?" he asked, trying to piece logic in with his mess of a dysfunctional family.

_"Akira!"_ Kazuma scolded. Oh, both Kurusu men were pissed off. His father always did this to get his mother out of any wrongdoing. If Akira didn't apologize, then his mother would hold a grudge for months.

"...I'm sorry, Mom." His own apology tasted like sand.

_"Oh, it's alright, dear," _she replied as if she were benevolent the whole time. This was the last fucking game he was playing. If they pulled any of this crap with Futaba, he was going to throw a table.

"I gotta go." Not caring when they tried to protest, he instinctively drummed his nails on the receiver to imitate static before hanging up. Something he learned to do as a kid when their rants would be draining and he couldn't be blamed for static. It was easier with a candy wrapper.

He sighed deeply. What did he get himself into? And he dragged Futaba in. Why did he do this to her?

* * *

Coming back to their room, he felt unceasing guilt when he saw Futaba's face brighten up at his return. But it immediately fell. Without a word, she opened her arms and waited for him to fall in and take her down with him.

They lied still for several minutes with Akira nuzzling into her neck. _'His parents must've called,' _she guessed.

"Boyfriend~," she sang in hopes to get his attention. No response. Poke his head, no response. Tickle his sides, not even a flinch. She hummed in thought. How to get Akira to look up?

"I sent you my nudes on a private server." His head whipped up so quick that it startled her. In that same second, he was hastily checking his phone.

"Where?" he asked, his face blank but his voice eager.

She giggled evilly. "Got your attention now! Now tell me what happened."

His face drooped. "So...you _didn't_ send me nudes?" he asked quietly.

She smacked his shoulder in a fit. "You know I didn't!"

"This conversation is over..." he muttered, dropping his phone and nuzzling back into her neck. She shook his shoulder.

"Hey hey! Up! You tell me what happened or insert punishment here!" she threatened. He groaned.

"Let's just say this because repeating it right now will piss me right the fuck off. If my parents say anything that upsets you, give me a signal and we are done with that. No more talk of meeting my parents again. When we get married, I'll only tell them right before we walk to the altar. Then they'll never be able to make it in time."

Aww, he seemed really upset. Well, she couldn't fault him for that because she was thinking the same thing.

"But wouldn't they have enough time to make the reception?" she pointed out quietly. It took a minute for that to process in his head. When he groaned in pain, she giggled.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Wanna go on a walk to clear your head? You always told me it's no good to keep cooped up for too long," she mentioned, thinking about a time he carried her out of the house one time before they started officially dating. She couldn't carry him, but she'd use her secret charm skill to coax him out by sweet talk.

He sighed. He'd get up because she asked and he really needed a clearer head about this all. Slowly getting up, he gave her another kiss and helped her stand.

* * *

She clung onto his arm as they walked around the inn. High up in the mountains and hidden away in the quiet was this inn. It was peaceful and serene. While parties were had in banquet halls and larger rooms, the room they would be in was small.

Closer to the backyard garden was a small pond. The two gazed out into the garden while listening to the pond's small waterfall. Futaba was being held by Akira from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'm kinda glad we came. It's so relaxing here," she murmured softly. And it was a plus that not many people were around.

He nuzzled into her. "I'll bring us here for another weekend. Just the two of us. We can make good memories here if today happens to be a bust." It was a promise.

They heard footsteps behind them and heard the voice of the innkeeper.

"Kurusu-san, Sakura-san, the rest of your party has arrived. The dinner hall is being prepared. Please proceed to the Orchard Room in about fifteen minutes." After her announcement, she turned and hurried away to finish preparations.

He clung tighter to Futaba. They were here. He didn't feel nervous, just on edge. That phone call really killed it. This day could go badly and he didn't mind it taking a turn so long as Futaba remained untouched. She looked up and poked his cheek.

"Don't make that face," she chided, regarding his scowl.

He didn't alter it. "I'm not making a face," he disagreed.

She rolled her eyes. "Uh huh."

He sighed and kissed her affectionately.

"Futaba-chan, let's just ditch this meet and enjoy our weekend with just us two." He could give her tons of love and they could make a romantic getaway to test the waters for a wedding night. She rose a brow.

"Didn't they pay for it?" she asked, remembering the bank details she checked. He frowned.

"I'll send them the money." He didn't want to owe them anything and have this included in the crap they held against him. She gripped onto his arms and marched forward, ignoring his protests.

"I hunger! Dinner time!"

* * *

The room they would have dinner in was spacious. The table was spotless and held four places for them to sit. They took their seats and waited with Futaba holding his hand. Smiling, he leaned against her and sighed in content.

He heard them before they came in. Even their voices pissed him off. He grasped her hand tighter and slowly moved his body to shield her from the view of the door.

"The drive was so long!" Aika complained.

Her husband scoffed. "Imagine how long it would've been had you been driving, Aika."

"You know I can't drive well in the city," she chided. They were right behind the door now. His free hand clenched tightly, afraid of hurting Futaba if she felt how frustrated he already was. He was calmed by a light peck on the cheek from her. Turning his head, he was met with an innocent smile.

"I love you~," she sang. That smile healed the scars on his heart.

"I love you so much more," he replied, kissing her gently. She giggled and kissed back.

The door sliding open had the two turning their attention back to it, seeing the older couple they were waiting for. Kazuma Kurusu was an older man with short, black hair cut and styled like a seasoned elite. His hard features mimicked Akira's when the teen was fairly cross and the two were currently sporting identical scowls. He was wearing a yukata like them, but walked in with all the arrogance of Madarame. For some reason when he walked in, Akira had a faint vision of his father wearing all the armor of a tyrannical shogun.

Aika Kurusu was very well-kept. Her long black hair was brushed back and silky, held up in a ponytail with wisps of hair purposefully swept out to give her more of a natural beauty. She looked more like the Wii Fit instructor with that hair. She walked in with the grace of a high-born lady. Only in appearance though. To her son, she appeared to be a manipulative okugata with a meek smile and calculating eyes.

Their scowls faded when they remembered their manners to greet each other. Sighing internally, Akira reluctantly let go of Futaba's hand and stood up.

"Mother. Father," he greeted formally. At once, Aika burst into tears and launched herself in his arms like she realized he was alive. Awkwardly, he held fast. He wasn't used to affection from his parents. She held on like she was afraid. He briefly wondered if she was seeking comfort from him rather than hugging because she was missing him.

Behind her, Kazuma nodded stiffly to him. "It's good to see you, Akira," he greeted, his voice a little softer than normal. Akira just nodded, refusing to let his guard down.

After a fight, which he tried not to have when growing up with them, they refused to speak to him for days, then act like nothing was wrong afterwards or nag at him for icing them out when they talked to him. It would be his fault if he didn't reach out and grovel to them first. He recalled a lot of times having to apologize for shit he didn't do if they were upset. Even if his parents yelled first and he yelled back, he had to apologize. He rarely instigated fights until rebelling hard when he refused to come home.

Aika stepped back and looked at him up and down. "You've grown so much in a year. And more than a year."

She wasn't wrong, he had muscles now. His adventures had something to do with that. He simply nodded.

"Yeah, I did," he replied. She peered over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to this lovely lady?" she asked. Futaba gulped. Why did she have to look at her?

Immediately, Akira's mood soared when he looked at her. He went onto his knees and held her hand, gazing at her like she was gold.

"This is Futaba Sakura. She's my future fiancée." She turned cherry red and shook his shoulder. Why did he introduce her like that?! And so sincerely!

His parents nearly toppled when they were taking their seats across from them.

"F-f-fiancée?!" Aika cried, a hand flying over her heart. Had she heard correctly? What had her son been doing in the past year?

Akira looked at her quizzically.

"I don't think I stuttered. But yeah, fiancée," he affirmed, gently pulling her hand into his where it belonged.

"You mentioned being in a relationship with her, but I never thought it would be on a level that you would think to get married. You two are still so young!" Aika added. He resisted the urge to shrug. Instead, he smiled.

"That's how strongly I feel about her."

Futaba mashed her face into his arm before she quickly remembered to greet them. She bowed her head.

"N-nice t-to me-meet you! My name is Futaba!" she ended confidently. Aika giggled across from her and bowed her head. Kazuma was stern-faced as usual, but he nodded cordially.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Futaba. Sojiro's daughter, correct?" he asked. She nodded proudly. "Yup!"

The maids of the inn swept in with a kaiseki dinner for them. As they waited to be served, Akira busied himself with watching Futaba brighten up as she looked at each dish. He was used to lavish vacations, but they were pretty boring being alone with his parents. Her being so happy made him happy too. She scooted over to lean into him.

"I feel like I'd have to sell my computer for a meal like this," she murmured. He smirked and nodded. She wasn't wrong.

They began to eat, but of course his parents had questions for them.

"So Futaba, how did you meet Akira? I'm assuming you were there when Sojiro brought him to Leblanc?" Aika asked.

Futaba froze a little. No, she was a hikikomori at the time. Akira could see the question made her uncomfortable. Before he could answer, she spoke.

"I...no. I didn't. I didn't meet him for a couple months after he came. It was hard just thinking about leaving my room," she whispered. His hand instinctively came up and was on her back, rubbing soothingly.

Kazuma nodded thoughtfully. "Wakaba," he replied.

She looked up in shock. "You knew my mom?"

"Yes. Sojiro was in love with her. He mentioned her quite a bit. It was a true tragedy when we heard she died. A brilliant woman," he added, nodding as he remembered her. Aika smiled in sympathy.

"It must've been so hard for you, Futaba. I can only imagine how difficult it was to try and go to school with all of that going on," Aika said softly.

Futaba nervously reached for Akira's hand, who grabbed hers in support.

"I-I never went back..." she muttered, getting more and more nervous about their reaction. It was never good to mention that.

Like she predicted, the two adults were surprised.

"For over two years? Didn't that set you back?" asked Kazuma, frowning. She nodded shakily, it was so bad that Akira looked like _he_ was trembling.

"I couldn't. I was...I was scared. And-" He cut her off by gently kissing her cheek. The gesture had her sighing in relief. He stared at his father.

"It was hard for her, Dad. Please, we can explain that another time." _'If you keep persisting, I'm gonna fucking end you,' _he thought darkly. Satanael would be so proud.

Kazuma simply agreed, much to his surprise. His parents exchanged looks as they continued to eat.

Akira continued rubbing her back and smiled at her. "She's been doing much better now. She started as a first year a while ago and is top of her class already. She's incredibly smart. She's built her own PC and laptop. She's read a ton of difficult textbooks in science and memorized them all. She's even read a book that you had to read for medical science. She's introduced me to a lot of fun things. One of our favorite things to do on the weekends are to play video games. And I always beat her," he jabbed purposefully. In retaliation, she plucked one of his sashimi pieces off his plate and shoved it in her mouth. He totally deserved that in her opinion.

Kazuma looked impressed and nodded in approval. "Smart girl. A genius. Wakaba was a genius too. I am not surprised her daughter is the same way."

Futaba blushed and nodded awkwardly. Aika put her hands together as she remembered something.

"Ah! Speaking of smart girls!" She reached for her bag and pulled out a folder. "Do you remember Kimiko Ishida?"

Akira tensed, which didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend. Of course. One of the girls his mother approved of. He never dated her. She was too high maintenance and she talked incessantly about holding him to the standards of a doctor's son.

"...yeah..." he said slowly. Aika giggled.

"She was always such a bright girl. And thoughtful too. When she heard we were coming to visit, she organized a little present for you from the rest of your old classmates and friends!" She suddenly presented a large card from the folder. It was a folder in itself. The monstrosity was floated over to him and nearly took him off-balance.

It looked fairly nice, if not generic. It was bordered with fancy squiggles and when he opened it, there were messages from everyone he had known back in his other home. Messages that urged him to come home soon, they missed him, blah blah. These had nothing on the messages he was sent when Shido's accusations had plagued him. Poorly visible threats written in fake blood telling him he was an embarrassment to the school. How he should watch himself before a couple guys would show him how to really assault someone and make sure they never snitched. Because of the witness account, girls thought he had devious plans and marked him as a pervert.

How were any of these messages supposed to be comforting after everything they put him through? It wasn't even a good start. God, he was pissed off. But inside the card was a smaller envelope. He paused to take it out and opened it to pull out a smaller card. It was painted with pink cherry blossoms with a lacy white border trimming. For some reason, a strong floral scent permeated the air. He remembered Ann putting it on once for a shoot and when she ran to hang out with the group after, Morgana passed out because it was so strong. Even they could smell it from the doorway of Leblanc.

Inside was a message from Kimiko herself. 'Kurusu-kun, I hope this card finds you well. When I heard from your family that you had no plans to return, I was devastated. I hope one day you will at least visit. There is much to catch up on. I hope you will not forget us. I promise I always believed in your innocence.'

The last line made him want to gag. Believed him? What a lie. When she first heard about the accusations, she was skeptical, but once she heard a female was involved, she immediately assumed he was a lecher and cast him out. She went behind his back and accused him of looking at her strangely a few times, which caused her followers to spread rumors.

He was finding more reasons why he should never come home.

Futaba paused from her dinner and glanced over. Feeling much more like herself, she swallowed and grinned.

"Mwehehehe, the paper's been sprayed with perfume. Ann mentioned the scent is overrated. 'Think of me, Akira. Me and half the girls in our old class who use this perfume.'" Her last remark had him chuckling and putting the cards down next to him so he could put his head down and laugh. He never laughed so much in front of his parents. It surprised them.

Nervous albeit a little irritated by her remark, Aika smiled. "Kimiko-chan is quite a capable girl, Futaba. She may not be as smart as you, but she is one of the top in her class as well. I am fond of her. I thought she would make a great daughter-in-law, until I heard of you, of course. She checked up on us constantly throughout the year and did her best to provide comfort."

Futaba's face went blank. "Oh really? How nice of her. Except..."

Keeping her cool, she pointed over at Akira. "No one checked up on _him_. He didn't get any comfort. He got people hating him right off the bat. Even Sojiro hated him before he got to really know him and that was before he was exonerated of the charges. The school hated him and so did the public whenever they heard about why he was here. The only ones who gave him a chance the first time were outcasts. Me included, but much later."

That was one of the reasons why they had been attracted to each other. They were wounded by others and left to bleed out. While Sojiro was there for her, he could never heal the open scars left by many. When she and Akira started talking without the others around, it was first about two dogs licking each other's wounds before they healed and moved on.

* * *

**Their Heart-to-Heart**

"Do you know how that's like? For people to accuse you for things you've never done and judge because it was convenient?" she asked one day, thinking about the day her mother died and her 'suicide' note was read to the family. She could never forget the nasty looks she got and the screaming she was subjected to. The blame they all hurled at a young girl who had seen her mother kill herself just days ago. Akira was pouring her a drink at the time, pausing for a second.

"Of course I do. That's why I'm here," he answered casually. She glanced up, sorrow in her eyes and a blank nothingness in his.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she asked. He continued pouring her drink until the cup was full.

"Yeah, it does. But it stopped for me. My home isn't there anymore with the people who hated me," he muttered. She smiled softly at him when he handed her the cup.

"Do you see this place as your home now?" she asked, pausing to take a few sips.

"I didn't before, but it's starting to stick. Can't exactly remember when it started." But as he said that while she drank, he looked at her longingly.

And while he had been initially silent about his feelings for her out of fear of her rejection and loss of their friendship, she wasn't. She actively spoke up about feeling something for him. He was the one to initiate their first kiss.

* * *

His heart soared, taking her hand and squeezing it in comfort. She smiled back at him and leaned onto his shoulder like she had on Valentine's Day. This. This was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with this girl. They understood each other the most in the group. He had been concerned when he developed feelings for her and ultimately decided to keep his mouth shut to preserve their friendship and his respect for Sojiro before the man told him he was alright with having them date. But once she had asked Akira why he did things for her and mentioned that she felt strongly about him, he stood up so fast to confess. His only regret was that he should have done it sooner.

His parents both looked uneasy now. He was glad that they would try to keep up appearances as best they could because they didn't want their reputations to fall. This was a classy inn, after all.

His mother finally spoke. "The accusations were difficult on all of us. Please understand. Kazuma had patients refuse to see him due to the reputation of having a delinquent son. My family and friends rejected me and they were all I had. Our town turned against us and we received no peace. The probation was to grant us a recovery period." She sounded like she was repeating the same excuse as to why he needed to go on probation.

Futaba was having none of it. "But you turned against him too. He was the one who had everything taken away from him! He was never a delinquent! And no one supported him or told him that they at least cared! Even if you were recovering from the repercussions, it wouldn't have been damaging to at least call him! It's not like anyone would've known!"

She was getting frustrated. Excuses on excuses! They turned on him because of what happened and thought about saving themselves over their own son.

Kazuma was turning red with anger and Akira caught on quickly. His glare warned his father about what he had told him before. Kazuma glared back at him and Akira vaguely thought about throwing a rice bowl at his face.

"We didn't know that the allegations were false. You can't even fathom what my wife and I went through when we heard Shido confess. We felt like we betrayed our son. And we can't even make up for it because he refuses to return home so we can right our wrongs," he stated, keeping his eye on Akira.

The younger Kurusu narrowed his eyes and clenched his free fist. "I was hurt because neither of you even attempted to believe me. You just assumed I did it because of him and the witness. You know me, but not as well as I thought. You asked for forgiveness before you could sincerely apologize for how you treated me. You said you felt that way because of everything you heard. You could always explain away your actions to justify how you felt, but how can you ask me to forgive that? 'I'm sorry, but that was because of whatever...'" he spat it out bitterly. "That's not a real apology to me. Not when you try to make me feel bad for you instead of apologizing to me because you were straight up wrong."

Aika was crying out of frustration while Kazuma stewed in his anger.

"Akira, please. We're here now and we want to rebuild what we've lost with you. It's been so difficult without you. Our family is asking for us to come back and we can have what we had before again!" she shouted, thinking about how excited she was that her family finally reached out again. She sounded hopeful. Of course. His mother hated being outcasted despite doing it to her son.

Akira sighed. He wasn't giving in. "Mom, I'm happy with what I have now. And more so than what I had before. I have friends who won't cast me out as easily as my old ones back home. Ishida did too, so I don't know what she's been telling you. I feel like I can be myself here and I have people who encourage me to follow my own path. I can't keep following my dreams if I'm constantly concerned with what others dream for me."

Kazuma slammed his fist on the table, rattling the dishes. "You're abandoning the family, Akira? We birthed and raised you! You talk about resenting being casted away and yet you do the same to us!"

Akira stood his ground. "You did it first, Dad. You taught me to stop associating with those who wronged you." The only lesson he took from his dad's lectures to heart these days.

"We're family and you know that's different," Kazuma shot back, annoyed that he dared to say that. The fucking family card. The ultimate excuse as to why he needed to forgive. He wasn't falling for it anymore.

"Us being family didn't stop you from sending me away. You couldn't wait for me to leave so you could start brushing things aside. You don't even have a real reason for why you didn't contact me. You wanted me gone. I heard you the night I was supposed to leave. And neither of you can convince me I heard wrong. That day I can never forget even if I tried." At his reply, Kazuma was taken aback. Like he didn't know Akira listened in that night. Seeing his reaction, Akira slowly looked over at his mother. The way she went pale was enough for him to piece things together.

"Mom, you didn't tell him I knew?" he asked, more out of formality than a question. He wanted to give her a chance to say something.

She flinched like she had been electrocuted. "I..." she trailed off, looking down nervously. Kazuma gently nudged her.

"Aika," he coaxed. She finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I just didn't want to tell you because I knew how upset you'd be, dear." That wasn't a lie. But lying on omission was still as bad.

Akira scoffed bitterly. "And that was around the same time I told you I was sorry the first time for yelling." He knew it was a jab and intended for it to be.

After gazing into his wife's eyes and speaking without words, Kazuma sighed tiredly. "Akira. I suggest that we put our differences aside and start over. If we want to move on as a family, we must allow ourselves to cast aside whatever bad blood we have between each other."

Akira shook his head defensively. "Oh no, I am not going to just set things aside and start over. Not after everything I've been through. I have gone through too much for someone to tell me to just get over it and move on. I'm moving on. My own way."

Kazuma scowled. "And that includes completely abandoning us. After all we've done for you."

Akira kept his tone even with his father's. "I'm not saying that. I'm saying I'll keep in contact here and there, but I can never be the son you thought I was before. That was never me. My life was about stepping over eggshells and catering to everything you wanted from me because I wanted you to be happy. I can't keep sacrificing my happiness for yours anymore. That's what I'm saying. You can move on and heal without me. You were doing that well for the last year. Or."

He suddenly thought about his hometown. Everyone knew he was innocent now. And it had been months since and he never contacted anyone outside of family from home. The gears in his head turned rapidly before he came to his conclusion.

"I'm guessing the town has asked why I haven't come back and now everyone is blaming the family? And gossip has gone around and people's negative judgements have come out?" He knew all too well about how that was like. Now his parents were being directly blamed for something rather than having strings attached to him in his 'guilt.'

Aika winced, slowly glancing over to him. "They won't stop..." she admitted. If they weren't judging her for her son's actions, they were judging her for his reasons not to come home.

Kazuma was more mentally strong and wasn't bothered by the gossip. "They aren't even worth being concerned about."

Akira narrowed his eyes. "Then ignore them and move on. That town was trash anyway. Look how easy it was for them to turn against someone? Not like anyone attempted to find out the truth themselves. You two could easily pack up and move closer to Mom's family. Or Dad's. Last I checked, Gramps isn't a complete asshole like the ones you complain about on Mom's side. Start a new life there. But as for us..."

He was feeling bittersweet and just a tad bit guilty, but he chose to be selfish this time. Even though both of his parents stared at him with quiet breaths. He had to choose his own life for once. "I can't give you a second chance right now."

Aika immediately let out a heartbroken scream. It tugged on his heart strings, but he kept his cool. "There's just too much between us that will take me years of unraveling to start to forgive. And based on what I see now, it's better if we go our separate ways for the time being."

Aika was howling and sobbing, clutching tightly onto Kazuma's yukata while the man grit his teeth angrily. Akira felt bad, he truly did. But he couldn't see himself letting his parents back into his life after everything they put him through. That was even before Shido. Shido was just the final few pieces of straw that woke him up to what he had been doing all of his life.

As he continued to reflect with a quiet expression on his face, Kazuma glanced over at Futaba with a stern look. She flinched. She thought she was invisible for most of the conversation.

"Didn't Futaba get a second chance as well? Considering what I heard she had put Wakaba through before she died," Kazuma mentioned vaguely. Aika nodded hurriedly.

"Y-yes. I heard from several of the friends we had connected to the family and now she is loved unconditionally," she explained, feeling a little bitter towards the teen. She had been the one to tell Kazuma one day several years ago while Akira had been at school.

Akira's sympathy for his parents cracked like glass when Futaba trembled for a split second before she stopped herself. She was hurt by what they said. He was now pissed off at one hundred percent, fuck ninety-nine. They knew about Wakaba and what those bastards said about a little girl, yet they believed them. Futaba's hold on his arm held him back from doing anything brash. Instead, he kept himself calm for her sake.

"That's not what happened at all. All of that was false, just like the allegations made against me. And Shido was behind that as well," he added, cursing the bald bastard for once again bringing pain even though his heart had changed now. Had he really personified Arsene back then, he would have killed the man.

Aika blinked rapidly, heart dropping. She shouldn't be wrong. Many others had told her this. "But I heard-" Akira cut her off.

"I don't give a _fuck_ what you heard. You only heard. I'm telling you what really happened because we were there when the truth came out. Don't bring her into what's going on between you two and me. She's here because she wanted to be here for me. Her agreeing to come made me choose to even be here. You aren't going to use her to guilt me into anything."

Their jaws dropped in shock. Even though they started fighting months ago, never had he sounded so steeped in anger. His parents' reaction to his tirade surprised himself. He didn't know he could sound so pissed off and just done. If they truly wanted another chance, they should've asked to meet up again months or years from now. They should have apologized. And not once in their conversation were they genuinely sorry. They had their excuses and thought that was enough to exonerate them.

Nothing was forgiven when Futaba was used. He slowly laid his hands on the table.

"We're done here. I said the deal was off if she was offended or hurt by what you two said. She is. I'm out. Using her mother was a low blow and I didn't even think you'd ever stoop so low to use lies about a child."

Shaking out of his shock, Kazuma coughed roughly. "Akira, we didn't know-"

He cut his father off this time by punching the table harder than Kazuma had.

"You don't know anything and yet you still judged us! I'm tired of it, Dad! When the hell are you two ever going to pull your heads out of your asses and fucking think for yourselves?! When are you ever going to think that something doesn't sound right? You hear people talk and automatically believe what they say? Does that sound like something a supposed smart person would do? Didn't you two teach me that being naive was pathetic? Then why are you?!"

He didn't care about hurt feelings or being disrespectful. Nope, not anymore. You don't get to blame Futaba for what happened to her mother and then claim you never knew the truth and shouldn't be called out for it. They infuriated him just as much as the bandwagoning fucks who voted on the Phan-site against them. He gently helped Futaba stand and began to lead her out of the room while his parents were still in shock. He turned back to them with a scowl that mirrored his father's.

"We're done here. I never want to hear from you two again unless you apologize to her first. And not because you want me to speak to you again. I'm not ever going to speak to you again until she gets any sort of respect from either of you. I don't care what our town thinks, they can burn. Move out of that shitty place if it bothers you so much. Maybe you'll stop being so fucking naive."

Kazuma broke out of his shock again and started to get up.

"Akira-!" he called out. When Akira glared, Kazuma thought he saw his eyes turn red.

"**_Stop_**," he commanded. Fear rooted his father and mother to the spot. Their boy wasn't...their boy. When had he become so demonic? So angry? But when he turned back to Futaba and gave her his full attention, his attitude shifted. He was gentle and still when he started for the door with her.

Before he could make his way out of the room, Futaba held fast. He glanced back quizzically to see her look determined. She had been so meek the last few minutes that she was disgusted with herself. That wasn't her anymore. She had to do something to establish her dominance. She wasn't going to just hide behind her perfect boyfriend.

"I'm gonna say it," she muttered darkly as she was faced to the door. While confused, he much preferred this side of her. She looked confident and unbothered. He tilted his head.

"Say what?" he asked. She looked up at him wickedly. Her eyes held the fire he loved out of her.

"I'm gonna say _it_!" she cackled wildly. His heart sunk to his stomach. Was it...?

"Oh no..." He couldn't even finish his sentence before she turned back to his parents with a wild look in her eye.

"_**I'M PREG-**_" she started to scream, stopped when Akira quickly carried her out like a sack of flour.

"No!" he shouted, his yell carrying across the inn.

Her maniacal laughter echoed through the hallways. Left in their wake were two parents who sat defeated. A shogun and his okugata with distortion in their hearts. Maybe when pride and blind belief weren't so dominant within them, they could deconstruct their palaces built from poor judgment and blind truth. What could change their heart was a genuine apology to the younger couple. There were no more Phantom Thieves so the change of heart couldn't be done quickly. It could take years and their own self-awareness. Who knew how long that could take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding the sex later. This was getting too long. But school is taking over so I can't guarantee a quick update!


	3. End of the Palaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a long time, my apologies. School made me its bitch. Nursing is hard, people. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise.

After getting back to their room and locking it, Akira gently set Futaba back down and crashed into bed. He was panting heavily, adrenaline draining and replaced with an energy crash. Futaba plopped down next to him and poked his cheek.

"Akira?" she called out. He quickly closed a hand over hers and looked up at her worryingly, his fatigue replaced by concern.

"Futaba, are you really okay? Did what they say still bother you? I warned them." Worry gone and replaced with temper, he scowled. "I warned them and they didn't listen. I just lost it. I should've thought about how upset you would be if I lashed out. I'm sorry."

He looked back up at her with sorrowful eyes. Smiling, she dipped down and pecked his lips.

"I'm not upset. I like you very much, boyfriend." He didn't seem relieved, pouting a little.

"You didn't say you _loved_ me..." he muttered in a whine. She rolled her eyes.

"Someone's acting attention-starved," she exaggerated sarcastically.

He wasn't even bothered. "Excuse me, this someone was given no affection growing up."

She frowned. "Fair point. And I guess I did promise that I'd hug and kiss you more from now on."

She gave him another kiss on his smug lips, lingering longer for him to savor in it. She pulled back and grinned.

"I wanna take a bath now!" she sang, flying away from him to the private bath in their room. She barely took a step into the bathroom before she slouched against the doorway.

"Or...do I just wanna sleep? That took a lot of work outta me..."

Akira got up and gently pulled her into his arms from behind.

"Declaring that you're pregnant might have had something to do with that." He joked over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"Someone didn't let me finish," she accused. He chuckled and tugged her sleeve down so he could kiss her bare shoulder.

"You can yell that plenty when you end up pregnant."

She cackled evilly. "'When,' huh? Not 'if?'"

He seemed perfectly serious. "Oh, we're definitely having kids. There isn't anyone else who can give me what we have, what you give me. I'd be an idiot not to put a ring on it. I know how much you want the big wedding and the game room with the kids."

Her heart fluttered fondly. "Huuu~, we should come home with promise rings on. Sojiro might have a fit if he thinks they're engagement rings."

Akira wasn't about to tempt fate any time soon. "No way, he'll send me back to my parents the minute he sees them. He'd probably go off about not getting his permission and then yell about how he didn't agree to let things go this far. Surprise, really. I'm pretty sure he knows about...well, you know..." he trailed off, cheeks slowly pulsing red. Futaba wasn't good with subtlety.

"What?" she quacked, confused.

He cleared his throat, his cheeks getting warmer as he spoke. "Popping your cherry."

Ah. But she wasn't too bothered. "Oh, probably. This is Sojiro we're talking about. The self-proclaimed ladykiller and based on my research, they probably cringed to death. Sojiro was doing the same things our age."

Akira shook his head. "Our age isn't the problem, it's that we're us. He wouldn't blink if he heard it was some nobody in your class getting with someone from mine. But you and me? I don't think he sees you passed ten years old."

Futaba shrugged. "That sounds like Sojiro for ya. But thinking about him anymore will kill the mood. I want my kisses and cuddles now."

He was more than happy to oblige. He easily swept her back over to the bed and landed on his back with her on top of his chest. Their favorite position to cuddle. Futaba could wrap herself around him and he could hold her as close of physically possible.

For a few minutes, their steady breathing was the only sound in the room and far calming than the fiasco that happened just a moment ago. Akira blinked when he felt Futaba slowly trace her finger along his chest.

"I uh...wanna ask you something..." she murmured quietly.

"Anything," he replied patiently. She made a little noise that showed off her hesitance to ask, but he rarely ever got upset with her for asking questions. With that in mind, she took a little breath before she spoke.

"We share a lot of things about each other, but you never told me much about..._that_ night."

He knew immediately what she meant. "When I technically met Shido?"

She slowly nodded. He kissed her forehead. Him not sharing about that night wasn't because he didn't trust her, but because it pissed him off. His life was revealed to be shit overnight and he can never forgive those who blindly followed the words of the accusers before ever considering his.

She laid her chin on his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall as he breathed.

"The reason why I was out when I met Shido...was because of what happened at home." The night was still so vivid that he could pinpoint how exhausted he was after a massive blowup with his parents.

"I had to clear my head over feeling frustrated with them about what I got for a test. I always got A's, so my parents blamed it on me being on my phone or playing games too much. In reality, I was so worried about needing an A for my dad that I crammed the night before just to make sure I knew the answers even though I always studied six hours a day after school. It was honestly my fault for cramming." He remembered feeling the sense of impending doom and sheer regret when he had woken up the next morning on the day of the exam.

"I ended up falling asleep during the exam and missed out on twenty minutes of testing. I rushed to answer questions but I couldn't finish it all in time and a chunk of spaces were empty. My parents were furious when the scores came out and banned me from games until I got an A on the next exam. I snuck out to get time off to myself, that's when I heard that woman call for help."

He didn't go into those details because he had told her and their friends plenty of times before. His arms tightened around her slightly to give him comfort.

"I think at some point, I wanted the jail to keep me there and not release me back to my parents. I was confused and scared, but I didn't want to go through it with them. I completely lost faith the night before I left, but now I have what I thought I never deserved."

He looked up at her, his eyes soft and a little misty with emotion. One of his hands carded through her hair.

"I love you. I tell you a lot, but I want you to know how much it means every time I say it. What I have now is something I could only dream of having and didn't know existed. I have our friends, who are way better than the friends I had back home. Sojiro has been more of a dad to me than my dad. Leblanc is warmer to me than my old home. And you, well..." he trailed off, trying to think of the words for her. But he settled on one.

"You're _everything_."

Futaba had tears in her eyes from anger and love. She practically slammed her head onto his chest in order to give him a passionate hug, not hearing his little exhale. "I'm gonna tell you I love you every day then!" she declared.

He was so ready for it.

After sharing a few more kisses and cuddles, the two finally sat up in bed and Futaba moved off to sit next to him. Her heart was thumping hard against her rib cage as she attempted a next move. She lifted her legs up to rest her head, not noticing how it hiked up her yukata to show off her black thigh highs. Tussling around and messed with the integrity of her yukata and showed off the top part of her bra.

Akira glanced over at her right when she tilted her head and looked at him. His mouth went dry when he took in her appearance.

"Did you...wanna do anything?" she asked cutely.

Do anything? Do everything. Did she not see herself right now? She was naturally doing an upward-look pose. And her yukata was looser. And she was still wearing her black thigh highs. She was so...cute. And she was already so cute and dear lord she didn't even have to try to get the look down. He already was sexually attracted to her and now he was...fuck. He eased back with a hand covering his face.

"Wait. My heart is beating really fast." True, and his dick was in need of immediate attention. She didn't look down towards his hips, too busy staring at his face in confusion.

"What? Why?" she pried, crawling towards him. Great, now he had a full sight of cleavage. Not that he was complaining, but it was getting much more difficult to control himself.

He swallowed thickly. "You know why."

Raising a brow, she looked down finally and grinned a bit. She slithered off the bed and went on her knees in front of him. Her smile at him was teasing.

"Perfect time for revenge!" She seized his yukata with confidence, but was shakily trying to pull it aside to get to his boxers. Did she not...?

He gently seized her by the shoulders. "Futaba, wait," he interrupted calmly.

She inwardly gasped. "D-did I do something wrong?" she asked, trembling at the thought of Akira not wanting her.

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. I just want to make sure that you want to have sex with me because you want to, not because you feel like you owe me."

She shifted slightly on the ground. "I...I want to make you feel better..." she murmured, knowing how much he longed to make love with her like in his fantasies.

Fantasies be damned if they made her feel bad. "That doesn't mean doing something that makes you uncomfortable. I love you. I don't want to use you if this isn't what you want."

She rapidly nodded her head. "It is! I do want this. I'm just scared. I don't want to keep disappointing you..."

He blinked. "'Disappointing' me? You never had. I'm lucky just having you as my girlfriend."

She sighed. "See? You're being so charming and I can't compare to that."

"You need to see what I'm seeing. You don't have to try to act charming. You just have...this!" He gestured towards her whole body. "You never needed to try. You've had me since that day in my room when we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

He gently pulled her into his arms and onto his lap.

"We can take it slow. I'll let you decide. Whatever you want, I'm game. At least mostly," he added, causing her to smile.

"Well, we'll need some protection-" He cut her off by reaching into a drawer and pulling out an unopened box of condoms. She blinked.

"Well that was fast. They had it here already?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. I brought them in case I needed to jack off because you in a yukata makes me feel a certain way."

She smirked at him. "Ooh, does it?" She crawled closer, not thinking about the view he was having.

He took a deep breath. "You are playing with my restraint."

She grinned wolfishly. "A little."

She kissed him gently, squeaking when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer against his chest.

It felt slow and intimate. Her on top in his lap, the sound of the condom opening. Moans filling up the room and their skin growing warmer with the contact. The yukata came off on both of them. Futaba's bra hit the floor soon after. Ravenous swallows and sucking echoed against higher pitches of Futaba moaning.

Akira's back hit the mattress, followed by tense cries before the bed rocked and hit the wall rhythmically.

It didn't take long for the bed to rock faster and faster. Her movements got sloppier and his hands on her hips pushed her down, his hips snapping up and pushing deeper inside her while she cried out in pleasure. Her initiative and his finish.

His grunting and her mewls echoed against the bed rocking and slamming over and over into the wall.

Futaba's passioned scream sounded when her orgasm hit her, but Akira didn't relent. He hadn't finished. She bounced her hips in his lap, squeezing around him tightly with each thrust until he couldn't hold much longer and came with a loud groan.

Minutes later with the used condom tied and tossed out, the two laid in bed quietly to enjoy the afterglow. She lied on his chest, her gasps and breaths for air octaves higher than his own. Her hair was splayed out against his chest and down his neck. She was a beautiful mess and a quick snap on the camera had it saved forever.

He recovered first, slowly taking in his thoughts.

"You know how we talked about marriage?" he asked out loud. She squeaked, still wobbly from earlier as she propped herself up.

"Y-yeah...uh, why?"

He hummed quietly. "I was just thinking. I think I want to take yours and Sojiro's last name. It feels right to me."

Her stomach fluttered happily, but she wanted him to be sure. "B-but your name..."

His grin was wide and mischievous. "What, Akira Sakura doesn't have a nice ring to it?" he teased, liking how it rolled off his tongue.

She blushed, "It does! I was just thinking that maybe you wanted us both to have your last name."

"I don't have much good memories of my family. You and Sojiro have been there for me when I needed family the most. You know, my parents stopped giving me hugs when I turned ten." He made a face as he remembered. Damn, his childhood was pretty wretched. He didn't have a lot of memories of affection from his parents. The only ones who gave him hugs were his grandparents from either side. But they all passed away except for his grandfather on his dad's side. The older Kurusu was happily retired and living in a small coastal place in Hokkaido.

He shook his head as he thought about the time he reached out for a hug and was rejected by his mother. "They said I was getting older and didn't need hugs anymore. Now that I am older, I realized how much I loved getting affection like this from you. Maybe because when you hold me, I feel safe and wanted."

In silent response, her arms around him squeezed tighter. He chuckled bitterly.

"Damn, I really had a shitty childhood now that I think about it." Fancy vacations but no affection. Images of a happy family but no actual work put in to make it happy. Both parents yelling at him to toughen up whenever he cried about something. Him learning to remain emotionless even if something was eating him inside.

But the more he thought about those memories, the less time he'd have making good ones with the family he chose.

"If there's any consolidation, I do have a nice trust fund set up by my grandpa. Besides getting money from bleeding Mementos dry, I have a good cushion to help set up whatever career I had planned. Your man is worth quite a bit," he finished, looking pleased with himself. Money from his parents always had strings attached. Money from Gramps came with hugs and snuggles that should have been embarrassing, but were needed.

"Oh, did I land myself a sugar daddy now?" Futaba teased.

"Haven't you noticed that I never blink when taking you to Akihabara?" he asked simply. Akihabara, when was the last time they went? Oh right, Akira needed a PC for his room and they decided to get the parts for a great build. Then he asked if she also wanted a new graphics card too when he was getting his-

Futaba suddenly had a realization like a bomb dropped.

"Woah..." she breathed, staring off into a corner. Her mind was blown. Akira never let her look at the price tags when she was going on and on about how great something was that she needed for her computer and now his. He just took it from her, put it in the cart and ushered her away before she could check the cost. And then there was that sushi night where she had devoured a few plates. She offered to pay her share and he said he already paid. And then there was that one time he bought her a diamond heart necklace...dear god...

And she was broke beyond belief to pay him back. There's was only one thing to do. She seized her obi.

"I have to pay you back with my body," she concluded, her voice flat.

He patiently held up a hand and rested it on hers. "No, you don't."

"Equivalent exchange," she replied. Again, he shook his head patiently.

"No, that's not how that works." The idea of being a sugar daddy was a bit funny, but Futaba would be wracked with guilt. He didn't choose a girlfriend who needed endless pampering. He just wanted to endlessly pamper her.

"I love you," he whispered.

She sighed and smiled at him. "I love you too." They shared another deep kiss before falling asleep, being lulled by the soft chirps of the crickets outside from their window.

* * *

They got up in the morning after to sit by the gardens on the wooden flooring. The sounds of birds chirping, the wind rustling the trees and the splashing of a waterfall sounded a lot better than the sounds of the city.

"Akira," Futaba called out after a few minutes of calm sounds, "I want our house to have a waterfall."

"Yes ma'am," Akira agreed.

"And a zen garden."

"Yup."

"And in the mountains."

"Uh huh."

"And to baptize the land so there's no curses."

"Gotcha covered. There's a lot of temples up in the mountains." He grinned knowingly at her and cuddled up.

"So, how'd it go?" asked a familiar voice behind them. When they turned, Ryuji plopped onto the porch next to Akira.

"Ryuji?!" they asked incredulously. The blonde was in a yukata and grinning at them.

"And us!" Before they knew it, Yusuke sat next to him with the girls on Futaba's side. Ann had a comforting arm on Futaba's shoulder. The orange haired teen blinked in surprise.

"You guys! When did you guys get here?" she asked. Makoto smoothed down her yukata with a knowing smile.

"Last night. We figured you would need alone time with his parents and we made sure not to bother, but you two never left your room all day and we thought that meant talking was over." That and about half of them were sure the two were naked together.

Ryuji bumped his fist against Akira's shoulder. "We didn't want to impose on a private moment, bro."

Akira smiled. "Would've appreciated it either way. Wait, where's Morgana?" he asked, knowing fully well the cat would refuse to be left behind.

"Up here!" called Morgana. The cat was sitting on the wall of the garden on the outskirts of the inn. He stretched flexibly. "Technically not on grounds, so I'm gonna hang around here."

He scratched behind his ear and meowed. Haru giggled.

"It was Mona-chan's idea to come. He said you two would need support, just not in the room itself."

Yusuke grimaced. "It was difficult to acquire a room where we could sneak him inside, but we managed for the first night. We can only stay for this day. The price of such an inn is incomprehensible to high school students."

At that, everyone groaned in agreement except Haru. Ryuji kept to the subject at hand.

"So how _did_ it go? Did they piss you off? Did they make Futaba cry? You said you'd set the inn on fire if they did," he pointed out to everyone's shock. Because he would do it if he was impulsive enough. Their fearless leader retained that attitude of his from the Metaverse. Only Akira looked mildly surprised.

"Did I say that? All my threats tend to blend together. But yes, they pissed me off and yes, they upset Futaba. Deal's off. No one talks down on Futaba in front of me." His eyes and tone darkened as he spoke. The others around him froze. When he recanted the uncle story to the others a few weeks after he and Futaba successfully changed his heart, the others wondered what would've happened if her uncle hadn't fallen and connected his hit.

Futaba hugged his arm. "I'd be okay if you decide to speak to them again one day. It is between you and them, after all."

She wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of that. But they were his parents and he had every right to see them, just as she had a right to not.

He patted her head affectionately and kissed her forehead, calming down considerably. "I was serious when I said I won't budge until they apologized to you first. If they don't respect you, I want nothing to do with them."

"You better," quipped Ann blankly. "A guy who doesn't do good by his girlfriend when she's the one being wronged doesn't deserve her."

"Amen," Akira agreed fiercely. Futaba bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. She wasn't so used to strong affection until she met Akira. But she loved every second of it deep down. She loved him dearly.

Morgana swung his tail lazily. "Well, now that that's settled, can our group make sure our checkout time is accurate? Otherwise we're paying for another night and we all don't want Haru literally paying for our mistake."

The soft haired girl waved her hands awkwardly in denial. "N-no! I truly don't mind! But I say we check out the zen gardens before we go! We should give Futaba and Akira more alone time," she finished, smiling brightly at the couple.

The others grinned and slowly nodded. They all knew what was expected. Futaba was blushing brightly, but Akira held no ounce of shame in his face.

"But before that! Let's hang out a bit before we give them the night!" shouted Ann, jumping up and smiling brightly.

"And don't forget to call Kasumi," Makoto reminded. "She had a competition and almost ran away from her hotel room when she heard we were coming. It took us hours to convince her to stay."

Kasumi was one of the biggest supporters of their relationship in their group. She was in love with their love, one could say. Her and Ann buried themselves with ideas for future bridesmaid work once Akira shared that he was looking forward to getting married. And when confronted by the two asking if he meant Futaba, he merely winked and walked off with them squealing behind him. Futaba nodded.

"I'll give her a call right now. I need to stretch my legs." She hopped up, bending down to give Akira a kiss before walking off. Akira stared longingly after her, which wasn't ignored by the others.

"Bro," Ryuji said, "you're so whipped."

"Maybe I am," Akira retorted, not reacting when Ann was cackling.

* * *

_"Oh, Sakura-san! What I would give to see you two defending each other like that!"_ Kasumi cooed. Futaba had just finished telling the story to her and Kasumi had gotten fired up.

"I think I ruined all sense of maturity by almost declaring I was pregnant," she stated blankly.

_"Ah, the dramatic exit. Takamaki-san was very proud of herself when she read that in a magazine."_

"Didn't work fully because Akira carried me out before I could finish screaming it."

Kasumi gasped. _"He _carried_ you?! How romantic!"_

"Ah ah, you're thinking a cutesy princess way. I became a sack of potatoes," Futaba explained, knowing it would dash the romantic implication.

Kasumi wasn't deterred_. "But he carried you! Kurusu-senpai is like a knight."_

Hearing his last name made her think about what he had said to her last night about changing it.

"You mean Sakura-senpai?" she muttered, not exactly hoping she would hear. Kasumi had razor sharp hearing.

_"But Sakura-"_ she cut herself off and started screaming._ "He wants your last name?! Kyaa!"_

Futaba held her phone away from her ear and could still hear her scream. Curse her for being so quick thinking! Giving her ear a break, she slowly brought it back to her and the volume was still high. Kasumi was throwing out wedding ideas faster than Futaba could think.

_"...so then we can make the wedding invitations say 'Mr. and Mrs. Sakura!'" _Kasumi listed away.

Futaba cackled a little. "Hehe, bye Kasumi!" she called out. Kasumi wasn't fazed.

_"Yes yes! Bye, Sakura-san! We can continue planning again once you get back! Ooh, and I have the best bakery in mind for wedding cake!" _Kasumi cried out before Futaba deemed it appropriate and necessary to hang up. Kasumi wouldn't be put off. She'd just start writing stuff down.

She stood up from the corner she was crouched in and stretched. Welp, time to head back. She turned to start walking, then stopped suddenly when she saw Aika coming out of the massage room. The older woman spotted her and froze for a second, debating on whether or not she wanted to speak to her.

Nuh uh, nope. Not today. Futaba turned her heel and fled. Judge her, whatever. She didn't have to deal with this if she didn't have to.

Luckily, she ran into the girls on the way back and they wanted to get mani-pedis. Fine, cool. Better than dealing with her boyfriend's mom.

* * *

That left the guys to their own devices. The three headed upstairs and were hanging out on a balcony. Yusuke was envisioning a painting when Ryuji tugged on Akira's arm.

"Yo, let me and Yusuke get you something to drink! Our treat!" he offered enthusiastically.

Yusuke made a face like when Futaba mentioned his art style was overrated. "Can we afford a drink after the amount we paid today?" he asked, thinking about his flat wallet that probably hatched a moth at this point.

"Your broke ass has enough money to buy your best buddy a drink!" Ryuji argued, pointing at Akira, who only watched them with amusement.

Yusuke threw his arm out like cutting the air. "I would if the cost here per night wasn't 20,000 yen per guest! _Guest_!"

Ryuji scoffed. "We still have money left over! Get going!" He ran him off and they left to find a vending machine.

Akira sighed as he stared off into the distance. The sun was high up in the sky much like his mood. He had gone through a lot these past few days and that was saying something given the eventful year before. Soaking in the sun was interrupted when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Akira." The fatigue was brought back from last night. Turning, he saw his father behind him. The older Kurusu was nodding to him. Maybe he was playing that game where he would play off Akira's feelings and try talking to him like nothing happened. It was more Aika's game, but he still played from time to time. Akira wasn't playing.

He could be petty and passive aggressive by walking away in a fit, or he could assert his dominance and stay where he was at.

He wasn't threatened by his father. He was staying put. He said nothing and stared at his father blankly._ 'Neutral, gray rock,_' he told himself.

If he were aggressive and this was a palace in the Metaverse, he would've flung Arsene at him and drove him off the balcony. But it wasn't and he had to be mature. Lashing out like a child would mean more bullshit for him down the line.

Kazuma grunted and narrowed his eyes when he remained quiet.

"You are keeping your word and saying nothing to me. Is there nothing I can do to reverse this?" he asked. Akira didn't let a second of silence slide by.

"Futaba." It was always her.

Kazuma seemed surprised. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" he asked.

His son was so young. There was no telling if the two would even stay together for the rest of their lives. Things change. People change. Kazuma didn't stay with his high school sweetheart and neither did Aika. He knew better than to voice that opinion.

Akira didn't twitch. "_Everything_," he answered, tone full of longing despite telling himself to not show any emotion.

Kazuma was a little taken aback. Akira was never truly passionate as much growing up. But the way he talked about this girl astounded him.

He was protective of her, that he knew well, but this love was different than he expected. He hadn't expected Akira to take romance all that seriously because he didn't back at home. Being in Yongen-Jaya had changed him to the point where he was practically unrecognizable to his past self. It was only a year and yet it changed him this much.

"I can apologize to her right now," he pointed out. That would be easy. He nearly took a step back when his son whipped his gaze up to glare at him. He wouldn't let him near Futaba. Over his dead body and even then, he would come back to life and protect her.

"Do it when you respect her," he snapped, shoving off the balcony. He walked off without listening to his father when he called out to him.

He met back with Ryuji and Yusuke and the drinks they had in hand. Lounging in the massage chairs with the fancy TV showing the nature channel, Akira's phone rang after a few sips of cola. A number he didn't recognize and again, they weren't being directed to a phone sex hotline. He sighed. What now? He pressed to accept.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Kurusu-kun." _He cringed. That was a voice he hadn't wanted to hear. Ishida.

"No, fuck this." He hung up and set his phone down. Ryuji blinked.

"Spammer?" he asked. Akira shook his head.

"Worse, my parents' chosen 'girlfriend' for me." Ryuji and Yusuke cringed. Akira nodded. "Yep, exactly."

He heard his phone vibrate for a text. Nope, not checking. He wasn't about to read a message from another woman and Futaba not be there.

* * *

The group joined up together when the girls were refreshed and the guys had finished their cold drinks and meditation with the nature channel. After discreetly sliding a plate of sashimi onto the ledge for Morgana, the group had their dinner in a bigger room with a TV and poorly sung karaoke by whoever wasn't eating at the time.

After Futaba's remix of Neo Featherman's theme song with Ryuji and his ad libs, the two bowed before sitting to enjoy their dinner while Ann and Haru raced up to sing something from a magical girl anime.

Futaba plopped her chin on Akira's shoulder. "Your phone keeps blinking. Did Sojiro text you?" He did that fairly often when the two were off in adventures.

Akira smiled. "Nope. Remember Ishida, the chick my parents tried to set me up with? She called me. I noped out and hung up, but she texted me. I haven't looked," he admitted.

She grinned with her teeth bared. "Can I read it?"

He pulled out his phone wordlessly and held it up, turning it on and opening the message.

_'Kurusu-kun, I must say I am vehemently disappointed with your treatment to your parents. Filial piety is a virtue that we practice to show respect to the ones who gave us life. And in your case, privilege as the son of a doctor who has given you everything and including luxuries like vacations. I understand your frustration over your innocence, but that doesn't mean you should burn bridges to those who gave you the foundation of your life. Perhaps when you seek reunion, you should reach out to me so I may mend the bridges you have burned down to your parents. We will then mend the bridges between each other. May God bless you.'_

Had she always been this bitchy? High maintenance was one thing, but damn. And why did he need her if he ever needed to speak to his parents? At the moment, they were begging him for attention and he wanted none of it. Futaba laughed against his shoulder.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" she demanded, opening and closing her fist at him. Even if she said she was pregnant to her, it would be way funnier than if she had said it to his parents. Because it would piss Ishida off more. Like a loyal boyfriend, he handed his phone to her. She started typing and showed him the message.

_'K.' _Simple, to the point.

"No!" she shouted, quickly backspacing. "I'll send her a message with capitals that eventually spell out 'I'm taken!' Wait!"

She was struggling for a better idea. Akira had the perfect one. He grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Changing to his camera, he took a selfie of the two grinning like happy fools. He captioned it with: Burn your bridge. I upgraded.

It would piss her off. She hated it when people turned down her 'gracious' offers and hated it even more when someone insinuated that another girl was more desirable than her.

Futaba scooped his phone out of his hand. Clicking away, she had Ishida's phone number routed to be transferred to a sex hotline if she tried calling. She tried calling back apparently, because minutes later, she texted a bunch of rude messages that she was talking to vulgar individuals over the phone.

"Should I block her?" he asked. Futaba grinned.

"No way! This is too much fun!" Heh, his beloved gremlin. He had to admit that he had too much fun with this too.

* * *

The next morning was uneventful. The yukata were given back and Futaba was a little sad. It was so darn comfy! Akira noted her longing looks and mentally noted to get her a lounging yukata.

While checking out with their friends, Akira noticed that his parents were also checking out. He ignored them when he went to check his name out and took Futaba by the waist to escort her out. He was once in the business of changing hearts. This time, no. They can change their own damn hearts.

"Akira!" Aika called out loudly, surprising his friends and the employees of the ryokan.

Akira said nothing and pulled Futaba away with their luggage. Outside, Morgana scaled on top of Akira's shoulder and smiled positively at him. Ryuji leaned towards his friends.

"Quick! Make derogatory gestures!" Before any could be made, and he and Ann thought of great ones, Makoto elbowed his side.

"Absolutely not! Ignore them and leave like Akira and Futaba did!"

The blondes whined and followed the others out, leaving his parents behind.

* * *

Makoto had the car up and running when everyone's crap squished in the back. Akira and Futaba were given the backseat while everyone went into a fierce discussion about where to eat breakfast. His phone dinged for an email. Looking down, his heart did a flip when he saw 'Jiro Kurusu.' Gramps. He quickly opened the email.

_'Akira, this is your Gramps. I finally found out my email and password. I am very pleased. I miss your emails very much.' _That sentence cracked his heart. Guilt ate at him for not contacting his grandfather. He mainly did it because he didn't want him disappointed in him with the false allegations.

_'Your father told me what happened, so I guessed it was because you were scared of me finding out. Haven't I told you to trust me? I would never be mad. In fact, I was upset because I didn't think you did it and no one defended you. Not my Akira. So I yelled at your father months ago when he finally told me. I was very mad at him. That town is very mean, Akira. I never liked living there. Everyone talks to be heard, not to be right. And it made your parents the same way, but they are adults who should know better. You're better off staying away from there. I'm sure Yongen-Jaya is wonderful. And you must have a girlfriend by now. I'm sure of it. If you're like me, then the girl you met must be so beautiful inside and out._

_'Did I ever tell you the story about how I had been sent away by your great-grandparents to live with some family friends because I was acting up? I didn't get along with anyone at school. My parents thought it was my fault and handed me over to their friends for a few months. They thought I would straighten out. Instead, I stayed when I met your grandmother at the school and she was part-timing as a baker. I was only sixteen at the time and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. They were very mad, but I never went back until your father was born. By then, they accepted me and your grandmother. Because I wouldn't let them meet my family otherwise if they don't show respect._

_'Maybe you need time away from your parents, Akira. Maybe when you have babies of your own will you want to come back. Maybe you want to protect your own family from the influence your parents now have from living in that awful place. I wouldn't blame you. I think it would be best if your parents move into my little town and do their own rehabilitation. Learn how to be human again, you could say. But that burden isn't on you. You need to heal too. Your heart must have been broken too many times. If you need it to mend a little faster, I'd love to come visit Yongen-Jaya. I want to see the people who picked you back up. Reply soon. I miss my grandson. -Gramps.'_

Akira teared up a little. He always felt close to his grandpa and his hands were never rough with discipline. He was firm, gentle and focused on moving on and stopping the bad behavior and maturing the child to think smarter and healthier. He missed having Gramps around and had originally wanted to move in with him when his life went to shit, but his small little town had no school and was mainly for others to retire on or work. 

He would love for him to visit Yongen-Jaya. At least for a week or two. Futaba saw a small tear and gently wiped it away. She didn't ask, simply holding him close. He held back tighter.

* * *

The familiar smell of coffee in Leblanc was welcoming. Sojiro was over the counter roasting beans with the last of his morning customers filing out. Futaba quickly announced their arrival before running out to throw her bag at home and get ready to join the others for breakfast at the diner in Shibuya. Sojiro laughed and shook his head, nodding to Akira.

"Welcome home. How...how'd it go?" he asked awkwardly.

Akira hummed, trying to sum everything up. "It went."

Sojiro smirked. "'It went,' huh? Probably exactly how you expected."

The teen nodded. "Exactly. Would it be alright if I invite my grandpa to visit one of these days? He's the only adult from home who didn't disappoint me."

Sojiro nodded. "Fine by me. As long as you get him a good place to stay. We don't exactly have room."

Akira nodded, going upstairs to set his suitcase next to the wall to clean out later. He grabbed his bag and headed back down, stopping with his hand on the knob. He smirked, reminiscent to his Joker self.

"By the way, thanks for everything...Dad."

Sojiro waved a hand in the air. "Yeah yeah, have fun-" he suddenly gasped, choking on his own air supply. Akira patiently waited for the fit to be over to hear his next remark.

"Wait a damn minute! Did you two elope-" Dramatic exit time. He turned the knob and pushed out of Leblanc.

The sun was bright, but it was even brighter to see Futaba waiting for him outside with a smile and eyes that shone with love like he always needed. He took her hand and kissed her, then scooped her up and ran away when the door to Leblanc opened behind him. He loved his life now. No more depressing episodes of neglect and hatred for the world. No more looks of hate and disdain thrown his way. He had the friends and family he prayed to one day have from his dreams. And all the love he could ask for was secure in his arms and squealing in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this story! I needed to think of a solid, happy ending because this ship needs solid, happy stories! Well mostly, if you count out the DRAMA. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story. Be safe, wash your hands, wear a mask out in public, socially distance. Love yourselves and one another because we need this so much. I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Only two parts! Can't think of a preview right now!


End file.
